Brotherly Bond
by Luiz4200
Summary: After the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, Sirius Black is sent through a mysterious arch and meets one person he missed a lot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character from the series.**

**Brotherly Bond**

"Where am I?" Sirius Black asks to no one in particular as he wonders where he is and how he ended up there. All he recalls is having been sent there by some spell from his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange and passing through a mysterious arc said to... uh-oh. He now understands. "Am I dead?"

"You can bet on it, brother." A voice Sirius hadn't heard for a long time replies.

"Regulus?" Sirius asks, shocked.

"In flesh and blood." Regulus replies. "Or whatever we have left of it after coming here. But how did you come here, Sirius?"

"Voldemort and his Death Eaters wanted to grab a hold on the prophecy and Bellatrix killed me at the Ministry during the battle." Sirius explains.

"Which prophecy?" Regulus asks.

"Oh, right, you were no longer around by the time it happened." Sirius replies. "In 1980, a witch named Sybill Trelawney predicted someone with the power to destroy Voldemort would be born at the end of July of that year to parents who had already defied him three times."

"Really?" Regulus asks. "And who fits that description?"

"There's only two wizards the prophecy could be talking about." Sirius explains. "Neville Longbottom, born to Frank and Alice Longbottom in July, 30th; and Harry Potter, born to James and Lily Potter in July, 31st."

"Lily? Like in Lily Evans?" Regulus asks and Sirius nods. "Poor Severus."

"What?"

"He always loved Lily." Regulus explains.

"Well, Snivellus should have thought about that before telling Voldemort about the prophecy." Sirius angrily replies.

"Wait a minute." Regulus asks. "If Voldemort already knows about the prophecy why did he send his Death Eaters to the ministry to retrieve it?"

"You called him by name?" Sirius asks, shocked.

"What will he do? Kill me?" Regulus asks with disdain.

"Point taken." Sirius replies. "About your other question, there's more to the prophecy. What Voldemort doesn't know is that the prophecy said he'd mark his vanquisher as an equal and that said hero will have a power Voldemort doesn't know."

"And you believe that?" Regulus asks.

"Well, Dumbledore says Voldemort fulfilled the marking part when he tried to kill Harry with the Avada Kedavra."

"Did somebody _survive_ the Killing Curse???" Regulus asks, shocked.

"Yes." Sirius answers. "When Lily Potter sacrificed herself to protect her son, she created a protection around him. The only problem is that the only way to prevent that protection from wearing off before Harry turns seventeen is having him living with someone blood related to Lily and her sister's the only option."

"But Severus told me she hates magic." Regulus replies. "He makes her sound like the kind of people Mom always told us the Muggles are."

"Agreed. But there's no other option." Sirius says. "And about you? How did you die? I asked Snivellous but he didn't know more about it than I do."

"And why would you trust him?" Regulus asks.

"He changed sides and even Dumbledore trusts him." Sirius explains. "Dumbledore even hired him to teach Potions at Hogwarts."

"Did you ever try to ask someone else?" Regulus asks. "Kreacher, for example."

"I can't stand that elf." Sirius replies.

"You should have asked, because he knows."

"Really?"

Regulus then explains all about the locket. "Voldemort created a Horcrux?"

"Yes."

"But, not that I'm complaining, why did you turn on him?" Sirius asks.

"I couldn't take it anymore." Regulus explains. "The last drop was how he abused Kreacher."

"I never thought you'd care about someone other than pureblood wizards and witches." Sirius comments.

"Voldemort pushed me too far, Sirius." Regulus replies. "My true regret is that I won't be there to see his face once he finds out about the locket switch."

"You should have told Kreacher to take the locket to Dumbledore and tell him everything." Sirius comments.

"Makes sense... look, there's more people you'd like to talk to." Regulus replies as he spots some very known people.

**THE END**

**Sorry for the abrupt ending. Please review.**


End file.
